


like you want me to

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: “Happy anniversary baby,” Jiwon says, leaning in to give Junhoe a gentle kiss. He pulls him close as they sway around the living room to the soft music playing on Jiwon’s phone.





	like you want me to

“Happy anniversary baby,” Jiwon says, leaning in to give Junhoe a gentle kiss. He pulls him close as they sway around the living room to the soft music playing on Jiwon’s phone.

“I love you,” Junhoe whispers, warm breath puffing across Jiwon’s lips. Jiwon can’t help but to kiss him again and again.

“I love you too,” he answers, pouring his heart into it. Junhoe smiles, resting his forehead against Jiwon’s. 

Junhoe puts his hand on the side of Jiwon’s face and pulls him in for another kiss. The slide of their lips is soft, but Junhoe wants more. He kisses more insistently, and Jiwon gets the message, opening for him, letting Junhoe explore his mouth.

Jiwon’s fingers work open the buttons of Junhoe’s shirt one by one, until the last one pops open. He slides it off, and Junhoe tosses it somewhere behind him, before putting both hands on Jiwon’s face, pulling him closer until they’re chest to chest. Jiwon’s arms wrap around Junhoe’s waist, holding him close, and begins to walk them backwards until they bump into the bedroom door. He reaches a hand behind him, struggling to open the door. When it finally pops open, they almost fall, and they laugh into each other’s mouths.

Junhoe leads Jiwon backwards, until his legs bump the bed and he sits down. Junhoe crawls into his lap, mouth never leaving his. Jiwon gets his hands on Junhoe’s ass, squeezing, and Junhoe sighs in anticipation. 

“Jiwon,” he murmurs as they pull away.

“Yes, love?” Jiwon asks, tilting his head back to look up at Junhoe.

“Make love to me,” he whispers, and Jiwon surges up to kiss him again. He rolls them over so he’s got Junhoe trapped between his legs. He kisses down his face, across his jaw and down his neck. Junhoe sighs and runs his fingers through Jiwon’s silky black hair.

Jiwon continues his path down, kissing across Junhoe’s chest, before taking one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking at it and teasing gently with his teeth. Junhoe moans, back arching into Jiwon’s mouth. He can feel Jiwon’s smile, before his fingers roll Junhoe’s other nipple between them. Junhoe gasps, squirming beneath Jiwon’s ministrations.

“Jiwon,” he whines, and Jiwon pulls away, continuing his path downward. He leaves bruising kisses across Junhoe’s ribs, his fingers gently raking down Junhoe’s sensitive sides. Junhoe laughs, squirming beneath Jiwon, half hard already. Jiwon takes a moment to dip his tongue into Junhoe’s belly button, tongue swirling, and Junhoe moans softly.

Jiwon kisses above Junhoe’s pants before unbuckling his belt. Junhoe watches with bated breath as Jiwon unbuttons his pants and then drags the zipper down with his teeth. It sends a shock of lust through him.

“Up,” Jiwon says, and Junhoe obeys, helpfully lifting his hips so Jiwon can pull his jeans off. Jiwon stands up for a moment, pulling his shirt over his head, and tossing it behind him. He kicks off his pants and socks, leaving them both in just their boxers.

“Move up the bed a bit babe,” Jiwon says, and Junhoe does, only to have Jiwon follow him. Jiwon kisses above his boxers, before leaning down and nipping his inner thigh. Junhoe yelps, but spreads his legs, and Jiwon muffles a laugh against Junhoe’s legs. He soothes the bite mark with his tongue for a moment, before kissing his way up Junhoe’s thigh. He reaches the top and stops, moving to the other side and starting over. Junhoe swears softly. Jiwon rubs the outside of Junhoe’s other thigh as he kisses his way up, finally getting closer to where Junhoe really wants him.

He presses a soft kiss against Junhoe’s clothed dick, before he starts placing open mouth kisses against it, sucking him softly through the fabric. Junhoe moans, fisting his hands in the sheets. Junhoe’s getting harder by the minute, and Jiwon sucks at the head of his dick, precum seeping through the soaked fabric.

“Jiwon please,” Junhoe begs. “I can’t, I need more.” He lets go of the sheet to run a hand through Jiwon’s hair. Jiwon grabs his hand and laces their fingers. 

“I got you baby,” he says, before letting go of Junhoe’s hand and sitting up. He grabs the waistband of Junhoe’s boxers. He peels them down, and Junhoe kicks them off. He stands, and pulls his own off, before crawling back on the bed, and over Junhoe. Their dicks brush and they both moan. 

Junhoe reaches for Jiwon, pulling him down, and Jiwon lets him, kissing him deeply. He laces their fingers together, pinning Junhoe’s hands above his head as he starts to move, their dicks sliding together. It’s a little dry, but it hurts just right, and they swallow each other’s moans. Jiwon picks up the pace, both of them too worked up to last long at all.

He pulls his mouth away when he needs to catch his breath, and buries his face in Junhoe’s neck, panting harshly. Junhoe turns his face so it’s pressed against the side of Jiwon’s hair.

“I’m gonna come,” he warns.

“Come on baby, come for me,” Jiwon pants harshly, his hips sliding their dicks together over and over again.

Junhoe groans and comes, stilling underneath Jiwon. The wet slick of Junhoe’s come sends Jiwon over the edge as well and he moans, riding out his orgasm before collapsing on top of Junhoe.

He releases Junhoe’s hands, and his eyes flicker shut as Junhoe wraps his arms around him, holding him close, and pressing kisses against the side of his head. Jiwon turns his head for a lazy kiss.

“We need to clean up Jiwon,” Junhoe laughs. 

Jiwon just mumbles and cuddles back into Junhoe’s neck.

Junhoe rolls his eyes fondly. “Okay, five minutes.”

“Love you,” Jiwon mumbles.

“You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is disgustingly sappy, i'm so sorry lmao it's all ron @junbobranika's fault!!
> 
> find me @chanwo00


End file.
